


Like a Blushing Teenage Girl

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Carl is confused, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jesus is hopelessly awkward, Jesus is trying to woo Carl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Jesus has it bad for the fiesty, one-eyed brunette who held him at gunpoint.





	1. The Awkward Flirting Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing Jesus. Please, be kind and gentle on my poor soul. ): <3

Paul sat on the staircase, admiring the painting in his hands. He heard the click of a safety being taken off of a handgun right behind him, most likely aimed at his head, followed by the voice of what sounded like a younger man, “What the hell are you doing in our house?”

Paul sighed quietly to himself, keeping still so he didn’t startle the person. He really had no desire to be executed today. “I’m uh, sitting on the steps, looking at this painting, waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed.”

Carl felt the confusion on his face but forced it away after a split second. He’d have to see what the man was talking about later. Until then, he kept his pistol aimed at the back of the man’s skull, prepared to shoot if need be.

Paul looked over his shoulder slightly. “Hi, I’m Jesus.”

_____

After the talk with the group, Paul worked hard every day to earn their trust. Once Rick seemed to be okay with him, pretty much everyone’s attitude changed and they fell into line. The only problem was, that Paul couldn’t stop thinking about a certain brunette, blue eyed beauty that had held him at gunpoint. 

Then the only problem with that, was that Paul could never control his awkwardness around the young man. But he’d learned that Carl was his name, that he was eighteen, and that he happened to be Rick’s son. 

From then on, he tried to do everything in his power to subtly hit on the brunette boy but seemed to be failing horribly. All he got were weird looks, and awkward talks that Paul found himself running away from because dammit, he was supposed to be smooth and charming.

_____ 

As time passed, Alexandria and the Hilltop seemed to function together very smoothly. The trading was fair, and much appreciated on both ends. Rick had given Jesus a house to stay in when he had to stay for more than just the day.

But today, on this sunny day in the community, he mustered up the courage to talk to Carl who was working on helping Maggie with the garden. The young man was working on his own plots a good distance away, so he carefully trekked over. “Hey, Carl.”

“Hey Paul. Anything in particular that you need?” the teen wiped his hands on his jeans a bit, looking up at the man.

Paul was going to speak, but found that his voice just would not cooperate. So, he just held a small bouquet of hand picked flowers in front of the teen’s face with a light flush on his cheeks. The teen looked visibly confused but took the flowers. “Thanks-” 

But before Carl could finish thanking him, Paul had scurried off as he seemed to always do when he interacted with the boy.

_____ 

Carl was confused..again. It seemed like that’s always how his interactions with Paul left him. He hadn’t seen the man for a week and a half, which for some reason cause a pang of disappointment to echo in his lower stomach. He’d found a nice beanie when he’d gone out on a run with Daryl, and he was hoping to give it to the man.

When he heard that Paul was due to show up today, he waited on his front porch, watching the gates like a hawk.

The vehicles from the Hilltop rolled in and as soon as he saw the man in question hop out and speak with Rick, he felt a sense of…relief? So, he called out to the man, coming down the steps to meet him on the path.

“Hey, Carl…” Paul said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “What do you need?”

“I found this while I was out on a run with Daryl the other day. I thought you might like it since you seem to wear them a lot. Plus, winter is right around the corner.” He extended the nice black beanie to the older man, who took it from him gingerly. Carl felt a small jolt of electricity when their fingers brushed, but he shrugged it off.

“You…grabbed this for me?” Carl nodded. “Thank you..I love it.” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome. How long-” The fucker took off, face flushed a deep shade of pink. 

‘Maybe he’s getting sick or something…who knows.’ Carl thought to himself before heading back inside of his house. He couldn’t figure out Paul Rovia for the life of him.

_____ 

Carl had managed to speak to Paul a couple of times that week. Despite it being short greetings and ‘how are yous,’ it was a big improvement; slightly less awkward. That afternoon he found himself working in the garden again, this time with Enid by his side helping him.

“So…” 

“So?”

“So are you and that Jesus guy like, dating? I saw him give you those flowers a while back and saw you give him that hat. And you seem to be trying to talk to him an awful lot.”

“Wha-? No! No, we’re not dating..I mean…I’m pretty sure he’s trying to woo me, actually. But it’s hard to tell if I’m right or not because he always clams up and runs away..sometimes he gives me other gifts?”

“Damn. Near his thirties in age but can’t handle a simple conversation with you? That’s funny.”

“Hey, leave him alone. Some people crack under pressure..”

Enid just gave him a knowing smile, and went back to work. When the sun went down, Carl started his walk home, just enjoying the cool autumn breeze in the air. After he made it home, grabbed a shower, pulled on his pajamas and got into bed, he let his mind go over every single interaction he’d had with Paul so far. He tried to analyze them, to see if he could figure out whether or not he was trying to put the moves on him while he stared up at the shelf full of little trinkets that the man in question had given him.

The next morning, he ran into Paul while he was getting breakfast. The man was there to discuss plans with his father, though Rick had to excuse himself for a moment to speak to Michonne.

“Morning Paul.”

“Morning, Carl…sorry I almost made you spill your cereal. Would have sucked major ass if I wasted such..healthy food.”

Carl snickered and offered up a warm smile, and the next thing he knew Jesus had clammed up again and left the house in a flurry.

Meanwhile, the other man had moved onto the front porch to wait for Rick to return. He put his face in his hands, feeling like an idiot. But..god damn that boy had a beautiful smile. It was enough to give him a light feeling in his stomach; something close to how he imagined it would feel to have a thousand tiny butterflies flapping their wings in there. Fuck, he was in deep.

_____ 

Two weeks later, they’d hit the jackpot on a run. Tons of medical supplies, food, clothes, toiletries…just about everything you could need. So they opted to celebrate that night with a little get together.

The adults were drinking, and Rick had even let Carl have a glass of vodka mixed with some sort of juice. It tasted a tad bit gross, but it left him feeling nice so he wasn’t about to complain. He spotted Paul leaving the house to sit on the porch and promptly followed him.

When he came out, the older man was sitting on their porch swing, watching the stars. He looked good with the glow of the moon cast over his skin. His hair was in a messy bun, and he was in a comfortable looking long sleeved thermal with nicely fitting jeans, as well as his boots. “Hey, Paul. You look good tonight.” 

Carl sat down beside the man, sipping at his second cup while the other man jumped and turned to face him before visibly relaxing. “Sorry, I just didn’t hear you come out. Rick letting you drink tonight?” 

The teen nodded, offering Paul a drink which the man gladly took. Carl figured maybe a little liquor might help calm his nerves. But he was wrong; the more they talked, the more Paul fidgeted. Just as he was going to get up and leave, Carl grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“No. Stay with me.” he could see the other man’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “Why do you keep running away from me? Giving me gifts and trying to talk to me..do you like me or something, Paul?”

The older man looked away for a moment before nodding. He looked up to meet Carl’s eyes and sighed quietly. “I swear, I’m usually so much fucking smoother than this…I don’t know what it is about you…”

“Don’t worry about it. I get it; but I want you to know that I happen to like you, too. So your attempts at wooing me, however awkward they were, definitely worked.” the teen offered up a dazzling smile before he finished off his drink and set the cup down, scooting closer to his crush until they were only about an inch apart.

‘Fuck he looks so beautiful…’ Paul thought to himself. The young man’s hair was shoulder length; brown and a bit wavy. It framed a sharp jawline, and his good eye was a stunning blue just like his father’s…Paul’s eyes flicked down to Carl’s delightfully plump and pink lips, before back up to his eyes. 

“I’m…I’m glad to hear it. I tried to find things I..thought you might like? Not that I know exactly what you like because I’m a damn idiot and I kept running away every time you tried to talk to me..Me. A man almost thirty years in age but I’m like a blushing teenage girl…But I tried to take wild guesses, and hope-”

“Paul?”

The older man cleared his throat for a moment. “Yeah?”

“Just shut up and kiss me. You’ve already got me.” the teen slipped his arms around the man’s neck, humming contently when their lips finally connected. He let himself melt into the kiss, resisting the urge to grin when he felt Paul’s hands fall to rest on his hips. The scratch of the man’s well-kept beard rubbing against his face sent a small shiver down his spine. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


	2. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time being together completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! I felt so out of my comfort zone trying to write this out but in the end I'm so proud of it, and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

About five months had passed since Paul had finally gotten the courage to ask the teen out after the kiss they’d shared. Carl was a bit surprised to find that one he was sure the teen was his, Paul had gone from awkward and charming to laid back and charming. He wasn’t complaining, though; the air of confidence surrounding the man now was nice.

Their six month anniversary was quickly approaching, however. A couple of weeks ago, Enid had confided in him that she’d found some unopened needles and mental bars for piercings in an abandoned tattoo shop. She’d practically begged him to let her pierce his tongue; and being the idiot he was, he had agreed. It had been relentlessly sore for a good two weeks but thankfully, the piercing took and he was finally healed up by the end of the month, around time for their anniversary.

It was well known around Alexandria that the two were together, now so when Paul showed up on his doorstep with hand picked flowers like he’d given the teen so many months back, no one questioned it. The teen couldn’t help the large smile that spread across his face as he took them, moving aside to let him come in. Rick had gone on a few day run with Michonne, Daryl and Glenn so he had the house to himself.

Once the teen shut the front door, the older man gently pressed him against it, hands on his cheeks while he pressed a warm kiss to his lips. When he finally pulled back, he smiled. “Happy Anniversary, Carl.”

Carl, head still reeling from how good the man’s lips felt against his own, felt his cheeks flush and he pressed a chaste kiss to Paul’s cheek. “Happy Anniversary to you, too…I made us dinner and I found a bottle of wine my dad had hidden. Figured we could relax tonight..I just want to be close to you right now.” he spoke truthfully. 

Paul nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me. Lead the way, baby.” The teen grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen. It was simple; spaghetti and red sauce with small chunks of deer meat he’d begged Daryl for a week earlier after a very successful hunt. The hunter, having a soft spot for the boy had agreed easily, and taught him how to cook it thoroughly.

Paul sat down in front of his own plate, taking the wine bottle from the teen’s shaking hands that he’d picked up and popped it open, pouring some for them both. He set it down and took Carl’s hands in his own. “Hey, relax, baby. We’re just going to have dinner and relax after. No pressure, no rush. Please don’t think you have to do anything you don’t want to because it’s our anniversary. The dinner and being with you is more than enough, okay?”

The teen let out a shaky breath but nodded. Paul was a good man; the teen had confided that he’d only given a couple experimental blowjobs and even a handjob or two, but never anything more. The older man had told him he was willing to wait as long as it took for the teen to come around. He hadn’t pressured him, like his partners in the past. It was a nice change of pace which made him even more willing to try out what he had planned after they’d eaten.

Dinner passed smoothly with small talk and the shared wine. The alcohol seemed to loosen the teen up considerably. Paul had cut them off after about two glasses to keep either of them from getting a little bit too tipsy.

Paul was washing the dishes for Carl; he’d insisted because the teen had cooked. His hair was in a messy knot, and the sleeves of his nicely fitted black long sleeved shirt were pushed up to his elbows to keep them from getting wet. Every time the man reached up to put something away, Carl’s eyes were drawn to the patch of tan skin that showed as the shirt rode up.

The teen moved without thinking, pressing up against Paul’s back. He could tell the man was smiling by the little “Carl..” that slipped out. He let his pale fingertips slip up the older man’s shirt and just brush gently over his hip bone; relishing in hearing the man’s breath hitch quietly.

“Paul..I want you…” The teen spoke quietly into his ear before sucking the lobe gently into his mouth, careful to avoid letting his piercing brush his skin. The small moan he heard his boyfriend let out made his now fully hard cock twitch in his all too restricting jeans.

“Carl..you sure? You don’t have to-”

The teen pulled the man to turn and face him, backing him up against the wall. He pinned him down gently with his hips and a hand on either side of his head. “I’m sure. But…I want to fuck you.”

Paul visibly shivered, feeling his own prominent erection twitch in interest at the words. It had been a while since the man had bottomed for anyone but…he was willing to do it if Carl wanted it that way.

“Yeah…yeah, okay. But take me upstairs; I’m not fucking in the kitchen…just yet.” Paul teased, laughing quietly when the teen all but growled and grabbed his wrist, leading him upstairs to his own bedroom. The alcohol in his system was giving him the small boost of confidence that he’d needed.

As soon as the door shut, Paul found himself pinned down again, eager lips finding his own to dance in a familiar rhythm they’d both grown so fond of..until Paul brushed his tongue over the teen’s and felt the cool metal on his tongue. He pulled back for a moment, and the confusion must have been evident on his face.

Carl looked sheepish for a moment before sticking his tongue out just far enough for Paul to see the piercing. “Enid did it..’bout a month ago. I really like it and..I figured you might, too..”

Something in Paul’s eyes darkened and he pulled the teen in for a deep, but harsh kiss. Carl pulled him close, turning them both around to guide him until his back landed on the bed, the teen landing on top of him.

Clothes were shed quickly, and Carl quickly discovered just how much Paul was enjoying this new tongue stud; much more than the teen had anticipated. He moved down, leaving love bites in a line down from his throat. He wrapped his mouth around one of the man’s nipples, flicking the cool metal ball across it.

“shit, Carl..” Paul moaned, bucking his hips up faintly against the teen. Their underwear quickly beginning to offend him. “Gotta..these stupid things need to go.” he pulled the teen’s boxer briefs off, along with his own, tossing them aside. His impatience made Carl chuckle; before he felt his cheeks heat up and he had to take a minute.

“Paul..you uh, gotta help me out..” he rubbed the back of his neck, sitting back. The older man watched him before chuckling quietly. “Got any lube? I tell you exactly what to do.”

Carl reached into his bedside drawer and handed him a half full bottle of lubricant. Paul looked at him questioningly. “What? I’m still a teenager…hormones and all of that crap.” This pulled a laugh from the older man, which in turn made Carl smile.

“Now..I’m going to get on my hands and knees, and teach you exactly what you need to know, okay? Remember, we can stop if need be.” The teen nodded, watching Paul as he maneuvered himself into position. Carl couldn’t help but admire his ass; perky and round and absolutely delectable. 

“Can..I try something?” he caught Paul’s eye over his shoulder and when the older man nodded his permission, Carl rested a hand on each ass cheek, using his thumbs to spread him open just a bit to get a good look at his entrance. Without thinking, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue in a long, thick line against it, relaxing when he heard the broken moan that left his lover’s mouth. 

His confidence grew and he soon found himself burying his face against the man, tongue plunging in while the man beneath him became a writhing, groaning mess. The sounds of Carl licking and slupring his entrance were absolutely fucking obscene and Paul could feel his cock leaking with pre-cum.

“a-ahh..Carl..gotta..gotta stop…need you. Put..put some lube on two of your fingers a-and stretch me open.” it was hard to speak with the tight coiling in his lower stomach. He’d always enjoyed being eaten out and it had been such a long time since anyone was willing to do it, it was almost enough to get him off right then and there.

The teen did as told, meeting a bit of resistance on the way in. He heard the sharp intake of breath and stopped, leaning forward again to use his tongue to ease a bit of the burn. It worked wonders and soon enough, Paul was fucking himself back against the digits, too far gone to give a damn about having any shame. For his first time, the teen was doing wonderful and making a complete mess of his partner.

Carl wrapped his hand around his own leaking cock, stroking himself slowly while he added a third finger to the man. When the teen brushed over Paul’s prostate, it drew a broken cry from Paul’s lips, his back arching lightly and he thrusted back exceptionally hard on his fingers. “Oh god..Carl…please. I need you.”

Carl pulled away completely, letting himself go as well and carefully slathering himself up. “Couldn’t quite hear you…could you repeat that for me?” Carl teases, doing what felt natural by teasingly brushing the head of his cock across the man’s hole.

Paul whined-actually fucking whined-before he let out a small whimper. At this point, he was not above begging for what his body was craving. “I…need to feel you inside of me…please..please fuck me Carl.” 

The teen let out a quiet growl, before slowly pushing into him, hands holding his hips steady. “Shit you’re tight…so sweet begging for me like that.” he practically cooed, pulling the hair tie out of Paul’s hair so he could grab a handful and pull him up, wrapping his arms around his waist while he carefully started moving, managing to find his prostate quickly and choosing to press against it relentlessly with each thrust. 

Paul felt himself coming undone quickly; the unforgiving pounding into his prostate, and the teen’s breath and mouth against his ear, jaw and neck was riling him up and shoving him closer to the edge quicker than he’d ever experienced before. 

Carl was so far gone in a haze of lust for the man that his body and mouth took over on their own accord. “Look so pretty…” he let go of the man and Paul caught himself on his elbows when he landed, whining when he felt the teen’s hands spread his cheeks again. “Look at your pretty hole…taking me so easily.” 

The teen felt his orgasm approaching swiftly, and he leaned over the man, one arm around his waist, the other grasping his throat just lightly. “So close baby..Gonna cum in you..” he panted hotly against Paul’s ear.

Carl bit down harshly on the back of Paul’s neck as his orgasm washed over him, pressing in deep to fill his lover with his cum. The older man cried out, spilling onto the sheets completely untouched. When the teen pulled out and laid beside him, he let himself collapse and weakly moved to snuggle into his lover.

“Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“…Was uh…was that okay? All of that stuff I said..and..and did..?”

Paul chuckled quietly and used the last of his energy to press a warm kiss to the teen’s mouth before settling back down. “It was more than okay. Been a while since anyone’s taken care of me like that, is all. You did amazing.”

Carl nodded slightly, hugging him close, pulling the covers over them both. “Paul?”

Just on the verge of sleep, the older man mumbled a “hmm?”

“I….I love you…”

That woke Paul up quickly. He looked up at the teen who’d turned his attention on him. “I love you too, Carl. So much.”

“Happy anniversary…”

“You too, baby. You too..”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, both excited to explore their relationship further in the future.


End file.
